Jaune's New Gun
by Brisngir
Summary: Jaune realizes; he really needs to get a ranged option. And so, partially against his will, his wish is granted by Yang! Or... rather, Yang forces Ruby to build him a gun. One-shot. Written for a contest. Also happens to be my first story.


**A/N: So, this is my first story... so yeah. As such, I would appreciate feedback, so while you're reading this, please keep an eye out for things I need to fix! Without further delay, here is my very first story!**

" _I seriously need a gun"_ one Jaune Arc thought himself as he dodged yet another of Yang's shells. The battle had been going on for a solid five minutes so far, with Yang keeping her distance the whole time, to Jaune's major disadvantage.

"What's the matter Vomit Boy? Can't keep up?" Yang taunted. It was base, clearly meant to frustrate him.

But seventeen years of dealing with seven other siblings, sisters no less, has instilled a patience in Jaune that borders that of Ren.

So Jaune waited. He weaved past some shots, and deflected others; to attempt to block them was to invite searing pain up his arm.

Eventually, as she was prone to do, Yang got tired of shooting at Jaune, and rushed in for the finisher.

Unfortunately for her, Jaune has been preparing for this the whole fight. He's witnessed enough of Yang's fights to know that she rarely mixes up her moves, instead relying on her most effective ones to finish the bout as soon as she can.

So when Yang dashed towards him with a recoil-assisted leap, he knew exactly what to do.

The moment before her strike connected, Jaune ducked beneath her arm, forcing himself into her guard, and slamming his shield upwards into her jaw, following up with a shoulder bash, sending her tumbling across the arena.

"Not bad Vomit Boy! Looks like you're learning. You're still a long way from being able to beat me though!" Yang exclaimed as she got back to her feet. She was honestly surprised. Jaune had never displayed that kind of speed before.

"I guess your training with P-money's paying off after all, huh?" She said. Really, it was kind of amazing just how far he's come in such a short—

Her musings were cut short as Jaune rushed her, taking initiative for the first time in the fight. Of course, now that his Awesome Moment ™ was over, every single one of his strikes utterly flubbed.

Yang dodged each of Jaune's attacks with ease, then promptly ended the fight with a thunderous uppercut.

"Match is over! Miss Xiao-Long wins!" Goodwitch announced as Jaune's aura went into the red. Huh, he didn't even notice how low his aura was getting…

"You did well Mister Arc, that shield bash was excellently timed. Though your offense needs work, I can see you winning in no time." she continued, with a slight upturning at the edges of her lips, the closest thing to a smile she has ever shown.

"You know Vomit Boy, you really need a gun or something" Yang said to Jaune on their way back to the seats.

"I really do, but I don't know how to build one, so…" Jaune trailed off awkwardly. Both RWBY and JNPR knew about Jaune's faked transcripts, so Yang could understand why Jaune didn't know how to build a weapon.

"Y'know..." she was hesitant to suggest, for fear of her sister being corrupted. But she knew Jaune didn't have the courage to make a move, if he was even interested in the first place.

"…you could always ask Ruby. I'm sure she'd be happy to help"

"I couldn't do that! Ruby doesn't need to bother with me" he replied sheepishly. He really didn't want to bother Ruby. As a team leader, he could understand how much work she had on her plate.

"Well then, this is your fault. Hey Rubes! Vomit Boy needs a gun!" she shouted to her younger sister. If Jaune wasn't going to ask for help, she'd force it on him.

"Really? Can I help? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseeeeee" In a flurry of rose petals, Ruby appeared by Jaune, hanging off his arm and pleading with wide eyes, and the most _adorable_ pout he'd ever seen.

Damnit. It looked just like what his little sisters would do…

Doesn't mean he could resist it.

Sending one last glare towards Yang, he slowly replied "Uh, sure. Why not, right?"

"Oh thank you! Now, come one, let's go design a weapon for you! What do you think about turning your sheath into a railgun?" She asked excitedly

"Uh, Ruby, class isn't over yet." Jaune replied, still a little dazed from the girl's rapid speech, and hoping to escape for at least a little bit.

And of course, the bell rang then. Because life is cruel, and has excellent comedic timing.

"Whoa! Hey waaAAI-" Jaune shouted as he was bodily dragged from the classroom towards the smithy.

The rest of teams WBY and NPR watched as their leaders fled towards the weapons shop, absolutely used to this kind of madness by now.

" _Why does this have to happen to me?"_ Jaune asked himself as he hit yet another corner on his journey to the workshop. Well, a "journey" as in being dragged by the leg by a girl half his size through corridors he didn't even know existed.

Seriously? This was his life now?

Luckily though, his ramblings were cut short as Ruby triumphantly sang "We're _here!_ "

Jaune shivered, though whether it be from fright at his companion's tone or the relief of not being slammed against a wall every five seconds, he wasn't sure.

"Ruby… ugh….why…" he groaned. Ah yes. Exactly what he was trying to say. Nailed it.

"Oh, sorry Jaune! I just got excited, and I didn't look where I was going, and pleasedon'thateme….." Ruby cried as she pulled Jaune to his feet

"Whoa, easy Rubes! It's alright, you just caught me off guard is all!" Bullshit. She grabbed him by the leg and dragged him halfway across the campus. Who the hell expects that?! Taking a calming breath, he began again.

"It's okay. Anyway, since we're here… let's build a gun, yeah?"

"Actually, it's not as simple as building a gun. You need to know what gun is right for you. Various modifications can be made to bring whatever the weapon it is that you choose up to the same strength of other weapons." She explained

"Of course, nothing compares to my baby Crescent Rose!" She said aggressively "Right?!"

Suddenly, Jaune's spine cried out, not willing to be separated from it's owner so soon in life. So all Jaune could reply with was "R-Right! Of course! N-n… nothing compares! Not even close!"

"Good" she hummed, seemingly satisfied.

She then began what was perhaps the _longest_ explanation as to the inner workings of a firearm ever given. Ever. Longer than Professor Port's stories! And what do "Spartans" have to do with laser rifles? Oh well. All Jaune really paid much attention to was how some hand cannon worked.

"And the firing mechanism is both Dust operated, and rotating bolt! And with a muzzle velocity of four-hundred and seventy meters per second, this allows for a fairly decent firing speed while still maintaining power!"

"That's all well and good, but uh... how powerful is this thing?" Jaune replied, still dazed from all the information

"Oh, well this gun allows for multiple different ammo types, but with them comes differing ammo capacity! See, you have .357 caliber, with nine rounds in a magazine, then .440 caliber, with seven rounds maximum. After that, you have .41 and .44 calibers, both at eight rounds per magazine. Then you have the most powerful ammunition, .50 caliber, also at seven rounds max!"

She paused, slumped for a second, then took a deep breath and looked at Jaune, who looked absolutely baffled, and asked

"So what gun do you want Jaune?"

Unable to give a real answer, he said the first thing that came to mind

"Uh, that one.'

Fuckin'. Nailed. It.

Unfortunately, Jaune had no idea how much pain he'd have to endure to make this gun.

Around six hours later, Jaune is tossed through his dorm's door, covered in grease and oil, and lands right in Pyrrha's lap.

" _No! Sempai! You weren't supposed to notice me yet!"_ Pyrrha mumbled under her breath to Jaune

Lucky (Or unlucky) for her, Jaune was still too confused to hear what she said. A few moments later, a large handgun and several magazines were tossed in after him.

"Why….meeeee" Jaune groaned

The next day, in sparring class, Jaune decided it was time to test out his new gun.

"I'll go Professor! I want to try out my gun!" he exclaimed

"Very well Mister Arc. Now, who would like to face him?" Ms. Goodwitch asked, her eyes roving the room

"You, Mr. Winchester. Please grab your weapon, armor up, and head into the arena." She commanded. Ms. Goodwitch was no fool. She was an accomplished Huntress, and she knew a powerful weapon when she saw one. And frankly, Mister Winchester had this coming a mile away.

Jaune readied his weapons as Cardin made his way into the arena. He was forgoing his shield this round, on favor of holding the gun in his off-hand. Now that it occurs to him, he doesn't actually have a holster for this. Well, he certainly wasn't asking Ruby for one…

He's never actually fired this gun before, so he figures it'd be best if he got as close as he could.

"Oh, got a fancy new gun, huh? Well it ain't gonna help you Jauney Boy, you're still the weakling you always were. Always will be!" Cardin taunted

Jaune _had_ patience… but he really didn't need to put up with Cardin's shit right now. So he did he sensible thing.

He charged the stupid son of a bitch.

Cardin, caught off guard by this very un-Jaune-like move, wasn't able to react in time, and in the blink of an eye, Jaune was in his guard, pistol pressed against his stomach.

And you know what Jaune did?

He _fired._

With a resounding clang and the screams of the damned, Cardin was sent careening into the wall. Or rather, through the wall, and into the hallway. His armor was shredded in the front. Luckily, his aura stopped the bullet from killing him, but it was enough to bring him into the red.

So far, in fact, it was like there was no aura at all.

As Jaune celebrated his first victory in the arena, he got the feeling that this would be a wonderful year

 _ **Omake**_

You know what Jaune did?

He _fired._ With a resounding clang and the screams of a manchild, Jaune was sent flying back from Cardin from recoil alone, while the bullet bounced harmlessly off of Cardin's armor.

"Wow! Nice one Jauney Boy! You almost had me there! What, you think I wear this armor for show? I'm not _that_ stupid!" Cardin mocked as did a little victory jig

The whole class laughed

Jaune didn't get back up, be it from shame or pain, for the next three hours.

 **A/N: Figured I'd add that little omake at the end there to try and inject some humor into my hot garbage of a story. Honestly, based off of how many times I've proof-read it, it seems fine in terms of spelling and grammar. But the story? Well, to that I'd say "What story?!" Oh well.**

 **Once again, this is my first fic, so any and all feedback would be highly valued indeed. Until next time I guess.**


End file.
